Bésela Ya
by Mary-Dream-Cielo
Summary: Desde otras alturases decir otras secciones, aqui va una mas de mis locuras
1. Bésela Ya

Para empezar quiero aclarar que este será un competo relajo(es decir mix, compuesto, como quieran llamarlo) de canciones que he encontrado y por si solas son una aventura que probablemente no tendrán nada que ver la una con la otra.-

Bueno, creo que nadie puede negar que esta, la primera, le viene al dedillo a Ronald Weasley, y después de un estrés post-reporte para la U tuve el valor para escribir esto. Y algo mas todos, toditos los personajes son absoluta creación de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para desestresarme.-

**Bésela Ya**

Ya habían pasado ocho años de aquellos terribles sucesos que conmocionaron hasta la medula al mundo mágico, los sobrevivientes, los héroes, lograron formarse una vida normal al fin, lamentablemente se sacrificaron vidas para que las nuevas generaciones tuvieran una oportunidad pero todo había salido a flote contando a nuestros personajes favoritos.-

Harry Potter se había convertido en jefe de aurores y representante de la comisión internacional de aurores que se formo durante la guerra para mantener unidos a lo aurores de todo el mundo, jugaba al Quiditch por diversión (como siempre) y había restaurado por completo la casa de sus padres mudándose ahí después que la paz volvió, recibía de vez en cuando la visita de sus tíos y de Dudley que se convirtió en boxeador profesional. Si, los Dursley hicieron las paces con el chico después de haberles salvado la vida, y Dudley fue menos arrogante desde que Harry le salvó la vida cuando tenían 15 años.-

Ginny Weasley se convirtió en la jueza del gran jurado de los magos mas joven de la historia (a los 21 años) pero no todos estaban muy contentos con eso, ni siquiera Percy que seguía como secretario personal del nuevo ministro, Amos Diggory, la razón de la incomoda situación era que Ginny seguía ayudando a Fred y George con los sortilegios Weasley aun a costa de sus propios compañeros, si, sus compañeros miembros del jurado, el ministro de magia y por supuesto Harry, pero a él no le importaba ya que de vez en cuando se desquitaba, a quien volvían loco sus bromas era a Draco Malfoy, quien se encargaba de la escuadrón de reacción mágica.-

Neville Longbottom trabajaba en Howgarts como profesor de Herbología obvio. Seamus terminó como curandero en San Mungo y Dean como editor de El Profeta aunque al mismo tiempo diseñaba la portada.-

Hermione Granger también trabajaba en el ministerio ¿donde? Pues en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, ese fue un puesto soñado ya que en el podía hacer mucho por todas la criaturas mágicas.-

Y Ron Weasley... bueno Ron no podía ser otra cosa que el mejor guardián que nunca halla tenido Gran Bretaña desde que se formo la selección de Quiditch, además de cooperar en sus ratos libres con Draco si tenia algo urgente que hacer o con Harry para hacer investigaciones contra brujas y magos desbocados, vamos no me lean así, ya saben que siempre hay gente medio loca en el mundo, siempre quedara otro maniaco para enfrentar.-

Claro desde la época del colegio el trío se expandió y se unieron Ginny y Draco quien probó su lealtad, aunque nadie se lo pidió, recapturando a su propio padre.-

Cada año se reunían el día de Halloween en algún lugar para disfrutar de un buen rato. Desde que acabo la guerra ninguno había dejado de asistir y no seria distinto este año, aunque había algo especial en el ambiente, Harry sabia muy bien que de vez en cuando Ron y Hermione se reunían sin él, entendía como se miraban y comprendía que seguían locos el uno por el otro pero eran tan, pero tan cobardes que después de todo ese tiempo no se habían dicho ni hecho nada... ni siquiera un simple beso. Pero el se encargaría que algo se decidiera en esa noche y planeo una estratagema que los uniría para siempre o los separaría por el mismo periodo de tiempo, se reunió con unos días de anticipación con los demás chicos, como una semana antes y el día convenido para su reunión ellos estaban en la barra del bar cuando llegaron Ginny Hermione y Luna que para ese entonces ya no se veía nada desaliñada, es mas, había una fuerte batalla entre Dean y Seamus para conquistarla.-

En fin, Ron se acercó a Hermione y se sentaron en una de las mesas en una esquina del bar.-

¿Cuánto tiempo les darás Harry?- preguntó Neville tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.-

20 minutos, ni un segundo más.-

Bien entonces estamos libres por 20 minutos para hacer otras cosas- dijo con una sonrisa Draco y se dirigió a la entrada donde iba apareciendo Susan Bones le dio un suave beso y se fueron a otra mesa.-

¿Desde cuando salen?-se asombro Seamus.-

Desde hace un mes- le contesto Harry- él si se decidió, lo que me decidió a mí a actuar, dijo con una sonrisa.-

Pasaron los minutos y Hermione y Ron seguían platicando, a veces viéndose embelesados, otras viendo sus copas, pasaron los veinte minutos y nada, ni siquiera se atrevieron a tocarse las manos.-

Esto es ridículo- dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry.-

Por eso es que vamos a meter la mano en este asunto- le dijo Dean levantándose de su silla. Los cinco chicos se acercaron a un pequeño escenario, cada uno tomo un instrumento mágico, de esos que no hacen falta saber tocar bien para que suenen bien.-

¿Quién nos presentará?-pregunto Neville en un susurro viendo intimidado a la gente que los miraba.-

Supongo que Harry-respondió Seamus.-

¿Y yo porque?

Porque tú nos metiste en esto Potter- le espetó Draco, así que Harry se acerco al micrófono mágico algo nervioso y dijo

Eh... buenas noches, eh... tomando en cuenta nuestro tiempo libre decidimos aprender una canción muy apropiada para el momento-vio sugerentemente la mesa en la que estaban Ron y Hermione- es de un grupo americano y la melodía nos gusto.-

Empezaron a tocar y Harry a cantar, mientras los coros los hacían Neville y Seamus.

_Bésela ya compadre, bésela ya!_

_Bésela ya compadre, bésela ya!_

_Compadre no pierda el tiempo y bésela ya_

_Bésela ya compadre, bésela ya!_

_Bésela ya compadre, bésela ya!_

_Compadre dele un besito y deje de hablar_

Ron escucho incrédulo preguntándose porque Harry hacia esto. Observó a Hermione y ésta estaba roja.-

_que tanta vaina le dice yo me pregunto_

_Yo creo que ella no esta en planes_

_de chismosear, no_

_Mire como ella lo mira y usted responde con otra historia_

_que tontería, vaina! se le va a escapar!_

En ese momento el pobre Ron estaba más rojo que un tomate y empeoró cuando vio al ojiverde bajarse del escenario y acercarse dos pasos

_Ya deje de echarle flores y échele mano!_

_y entienda que aquí no hay nada personal_

_con todo respeto y toda galantería si no se apura_

_se va o se enfría, vaina!_

_se le va a escapar!_

_Bésela ya compadre, bésela ya!_

_Bésela ya compadre, bésela ya!_

_Compadre no pierda el tiempo y bésela ya_

_Bésela ya compadre, bésela ya!_

_Bésela ya compadre, bésela ya!_

_Compadre dele un besito y deje de hablar_

Después el chico vio detenidamente a las chicas ahí presentes: Hermione, Susan, Parvati, Padma, Lavander y con una sonrisa especial a Ginny.-

_Su lista de amigas ya está bastante laaaaaarga_

_y yo le doy un consejo de buena fe (fe fe):_

_A veces hay que arriesgarse a la cachetada_

_porque o si no nunca pasa nada, mira, esa es la verdad._

En ese instante Harry observó la puerta, Hermione vio impresionada a Víctor Krum entrar y Ron estaba aterrado.-

_Si no se la juega, hermano, yo me la juego!_

_Y entienda que aquí no hay nada personal,_

La cara que puso Harry no le gusto nada a Ron.-

_la noche se va llenando de tiburones_

Vio a Krum

_o usted se pone los pantalones,_

_mira, o me los pongo yo..._

En ese mismo instante el corazón de Ron se detuvo aunque Hermione no entendiera nada, los ojos de Harry tenían un brillo que Ron llevaba años sin ver, era el brillo que tenían aquel atardecer en el que les dijo que iría por la piedra filosofal, el brillo que tenia al entrar a la tubería que llevaba a la cámara de los secretos, el brillo de cuando estaba convencido que mataría a Sirius, la lista de recuerdos se alargo hasta que se situó en el presente, estaba usando ese brillo sobre Hermione... el no podía... no seria capaz... no a Hermione.-

_Si no la besa entonces déjela ya!_

_Si no la besa entonces déjela ya!_

Se acercaba lenta pero constantemente

_Compadre si no se apura safe pa allá!_

Miro desafiante a Ron

_Si no la besa entonces déjela ya!_

_Si no la besa entonces déjela ya!_

Dio la vuelta a la mesa

_Compadre si no se apura saque pa allá_

Harry se inclinó hacia Hermione que lo miraba completamente asombrada, pero Ron reaccionó, salto de su silla tomó a la chica por los hombros, la levanto y la miró fijamente.-

Ron ¿qué haces?-dijo en un hilo de voz.-

Siguiendo un consejo.-

No hizo muchas reverencias solo se acerco y le estampo uno de los besos mas apasionados y largos que se han visto en la historia. Cuando al fin se separaron esperaron escuchar risas, aplausos o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso todos tenían caras de...

¡Ya era tiempo!- suspiró Ginny- creí que nunca lo harían- acto seguido fue hacia Harry lo tomo por el cuello y le dio un tierno y largo beso.-

Eeee... Harry ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Hermione por primera vez completamente despistada. Claro, debió esperar a que Harry se soltara de Ginny para obtener la respuesta.-

Simple, Draco me inspiró, y me dio el valor para declararme a Ginny.-

¿Y.. Por que no me dijiste antes?-le cuestionó Ron.-

¡O vamos, entonces no me hubieras creído capaz de besar a Hermione.-

Ron le sonrió y aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta Harry sabía que le agradecía por haberle dado el valor necesario.-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EMMMMMmmmm ¿les gusto, felicitaciones, criticas, demandas Howlers y demás, solo vayan hacia abajo denle clic al botoncito "go" y ya, me encantan los Rewues.-

P.D.: la canción "Bésela ya" es de Bacilos y me encanta, desde el primer momento que la escuche pensé que se la dedicaría a Ron


	2. Como te va mi amor

Como ya les había dicho antes, las historias no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, o quien sabe, tal vez me salga algo relacionado de chiripón(es decir por casualidad).-

Pensamientos debajo de los diálogos de Ginny son de ella, lo mismo con Harry.-

P.D.: Ah, y lo mismo de siempre todos los personajes fueron la extraordinaria idea de a señora Rowling, yo solo estoy aquí porque quiero suspirar antes de mis fusilamientos… perdón, parciales.-

**Como te va mi amor**

Al fin, era extraño, pero al fin había terminado la escuela, ya estaba"lista" para enfrentar al mundo real, aunque ya se había enfrentado a él hacía un año, se acababa de despedir de Collin y se asomaba a la puerta mágica junto a Luna mientras buscaba a su familia, al final los hallo justo a la salida, todos la abrazaban y le decían lo orgullosos que sentían de ella.-

Se sentía tan feliz de ver a sus padres que no noto, hasta que estaban en la calle, que su hermano llevaba a su mejor amigo, cuando se dio cuenta se quedó sin respiración, saco fuerzas de flaqueza y lo saludo:

Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?

_Que sorpresas da la vida_

_Encontrarte en plena calle_

_Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio_

_Dinamita que estalló_

Muy bien, trabajando, ¿algo interesante?- tenia una cara tan relajada…

_Te encontré un poco más flaca_

_Fue mirarte y derrumbarme_

_Te creí asunto olvidado_

_Otra vez me equivoqué_

Solo que me gradué- le dijo como si tal cosa- tal vez consiga trabajo en el ministerio.-

Oh mira que bien.-

Y el silencio nació.-

_¿Como te va mi amor, ¿Como te va?_

_Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo_

_¿Eres feliz mi bien? sin engañar_

_Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_

Bueno yo tengo que tomar otro tren en el andén 6 5/3 así que me apuro, ¡adiós familia Weasley!

Adiós Harry- dijeron al unísono.-

Después de una semana un chico con hermosos ojos verdes caminaba por las calles de Londres hacia el Ministerio de Magia. Realmente él podía aparecerse en casi cualquier lugar, pero esos tenia ganas de caminar a solar y pensar en lo que debió haber dicho.-

_¿Como te va mi amor, ¿Como te va?_

_Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo_

_¿Eres feliz mi bien? sin engañar_

_Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_

Claro que no era el único, una chica miraba al cielo pensando en lo que ya no tendría que estar sintiendo.-

_Fue el encuentro tan pequeño_

_Que no pude sincerarme_

_Y decirte te he extrañado_

_Como nunca imaginé_

Y el chico solo pensaba que ya no podía negar lo que sentía aunque no tuviera esperanzas de solucionarlo.-

_Desde entonces como espuma_

_Creció un miedo a quedar solo_

_Porque no he encontrado a alguien_

_Que me llene igual que tú_

Mientras ella veía sus zapatos pisar las baldosas del piso su cerebro parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su corazón y le reprochaba las palabras que no salieron de su boca.-

_¿Como te va mi amor, ¿Como te va?_

_Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo_

_¿Eres feliz mi bien? sin engañar_

_Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_

Y los labios se rindieron y dijeron en voz alta lo que era una realidad.-

_Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado_

_Madurando este querer_

Y algo le oprimía tanto el pecho que creía escucharlo.-

_No debimos separarnos_

_Fue un error ahora lo sé-e-e-e e_

Y el corazón se impuso a la razón y se rindieron a creer lo que era imposible, la voz del otro a su lado.-

_¿Como te va mi amor, ¿Como te va?_

_Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo_

_¿Eres feliz mi bien? sin engañar_

_Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió_

Claro que cuando dejas de sentir pena por ti misma(o), y levantas la cara a la vida, las cosas se ven mas claras, como un par de chicos que decidieron mirar al frente sin importar que solo encontraran a alguien para cederle el paso… alguien que resultó ser, para uno una pelirroja y para la otra unos hermosos ojos verdes; y para ambos la sonrisa mas alegre que habían encontrado en sus vidas.-

Bien después de mucho tiempo, decidí que no quería crear otro song-fic solo para esto así que decidí añadirlo al "bésela ya" que tenía creado.-

Si quieren que lo quite, me quieren ahorcar o algo por el estilo, los comentarios se lanzan aquí abajito en el botoncito que dice: "go".-

Ah! Y se me olvidaba la canción _Como te va mi amor_ es de pandora


	3. La Familia

Siguiendo con la costumbre de hacer ensaladas y tomando en cuenta que cuando las hago en mi cocina todos se enojan por el cochinero que dejo, decidí hacerla aquí.-

Para los que se asombran, bueno esta "no-historia" va rodando de sección en sección según se le ocurra a mi enferma imaginación.-

Como siempre Los personajes son 100 Rowling, yo solo estoy aquí por afanes de grandeza

**La Familia**

Era maravilloso ver a toda esa gente ahí, era maravilloso tenerlos "vivos" ahí, y mientras recorría el salón pensaba que solo faltaba una mísera cosa para que "su familia" estuviera completa: la única persona con su sangre que quedaba.-

De pronto alguien toco la puerta y vio como Ginny abría la puerta y se asombro al ver a la persona en la que pensaba.-

Sabía que ibas a venir.-

Solo vengo de paso Weasley.-

Como quieras, pero dudo mucho que te opongas a algo bueno que comer- No iba a dejar que Malfoy se le escapara, le había costado mucho hacer que el chico al menos fuera cortés con el resto de la humanidad-¿Quieres?

ehmmm… ¿No molesto?

Claro que no

_Hoy estamos festejando, entra ya, no tengas miedo_

_No te asustes que no muerden, somos pocos, pero buenos_

Y así sin más la chica lo arrastro hacia adentro mientras los demás lo miraban pero con una cara que no era de asco ni desconcierto, más bien eran… amigables.-

_Pasa y tómate una copa, que hay lugar para otra silla_

_Déjame que te presente a mi gente, mi familia_

Y le presento no solo a los Weasley, también entraron en la cuenta: ojoloco, Hermione, Harry, etc., etc., etc., hasta llegar a Nimphadora Tonks.-

Un momento ella no es…

Ella- dijo Harry abrazando a la aurora- siempre será de mi familia sin necesidad que tengamos la misma sangre-cada vez hablaban mas fuerte debido a los gritos.-

¡Vaya familia!-contesto gritando Draco-¡Con semejantes peleas me asombra que ganaran la guerra!

_Ya lo ves, hablan todos a la vez, y después se pelean por un mes_

¡No estamos molestos!-Grito Ron a su lado

_Pero cuando las cosas van mal a tu lado siempre están_

Después sentó a Draco en una silla y se dio cuenta que no era una riña en la que estaba.-

_Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla, por el amor brindo por la familia_

Hermione le toco el hombro viendo la extrañes del chico.-

_Si te tiran con un corcho o al pasar te pisa un niño_

_En el fondo es tan sólo una muestra de cariño_

_Ya te irás acostumbrando, sólo es gente extrovertida_

Después se le acerco Tonks

_Cuando griten no te asustes, es que viene la comida_

_Ya lo ves, comen todo y después a sufrir con la dieta otra vez_

_Pero nunca te dicen que no si les vuelves a ofrecer_

Y el pobre Draco empezó a comprender que estaba loco porque empezó a pensar:

_Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla, por el amor brindo por la familia_

De pronto alguien lo jaló a un lado y oyó la voz de Remus Lupin explicando

_Ya va a comenzar el baile, quiten todo y a la pista_

_Que otra vez dirá Molly que Ginny es una artista_

_Ves que yo te lo decía, al final se puso bueno_

_Como dice el Director en el fondo nos queremos_

_Ya lo ves, esto sigue y son las tres y mañana a comer lo que quede otra vez_

Al final Tonks dijo

_Para todos, con el corazón, yo les canto esta canción_

_Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla, por el amor brindo por la familia_

Y Draco pensó que talvez, solo talvez, no era una locura

_Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla, de corazón brindo por la familia_

Esta canción, si, es un canción, es de Pimpinela y se llama "la familia", y me puso a pensar que la tienes desde que hay alguien capaz de estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, cuando eres importante o cuando eres ignorado, y también cuando encuentras a alguien incapaz de mentirte cuando necesitas oír la verdad.-

Y si quieren que acabe con semejantes delirios solo déjenme un comentario ahí abajito en el botoncito que dice "go".-


End file.
